Karin's Birthday: Truth or Dare
by deidaralover12345
Summary: Playing a simple little game? Well usually it hurt, but if your playing with people as weird as these, it you may find something you would never imagine, Karin’s POV. Pairings: Hitsugaya Karin slight Ichigo Rukia. First fanfic so comment please and enjoy.
1. Karin's Birthday

Summary: Who knew someone's life could go topsy turvy after a few minutes of playing a simple little game? Well usually it can't, but if your playing with people as weird as these, it may just happen. Told from Karin's POV. Pairings are: Hitsugaya+Karin slight Ichigo+Rukia

Rating: T for language

Me: OK ready to have some fun Eve?

Eve: Can't wait, but before we start-

Me: I sadly do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach

Both: Now on with the story ^-^!!

Karin's Birthday Party: Truth or Dare?

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. It was May 6, a.k.a my most hated day of each year. It was my birthday. It's not that I didn't enjoy finally becoming 17, it's just my family always planned a "surprise" party every year and I was sick of the dreaded parties since I turned 8 years old. They just got really old and predictable, I mean they could at least be a little creative once in a while. I pulled the covers over my head to block the rays of light that were keeping me from going to sleep. I just felt like staying in bed and forgetting about today, but of course my sister would never let me do that, now would she. Just when I was going to go back to sleep, my twin sister slammed in through the door. "Wakey, wakey Karin-san!! It's your birthday and we have to go shopping for the perfect outfit for the surprise party!!" Yuzu exclaimed, "Oops, um forget I just said that last part please". Yuzu ran towards me and pulled off my sheets which made the blinding sunlight shining through my window hit me and made me hiss. Yuzu took out the clothes I was going to wear to go to the mall, apparently I didn't have any say in this at all. Jeez I just want to get this over with.

It was hours of torture! It is amazing how much time someone can spend at a mall, yet only come out with one outfit. It was a living hell in there!! But it was finally over. One half of my birthday spent, only a few more hours to go. When I got to my house, I was waiting in my new outfit, a red halter top, white capris and boots, and some red accessories (belt, earrings, stuff like that), outside to be "surprised" when I noticed that pretty much no cars were parked outside our house. _'Weird'_, I thought, '_They usually invite at least 4 of my friends to my birthday parties'_. But I stopped thinking about it when my sister came out to tell me to come in. "Sorry I can't stay though, I have some errands to run so have some extra fun for me, OK?", said Yuzu as she ran off to God knows where.

I came in to find very little decorations, a table full of drinks and snacks, and………. OH MY GOSH!!! And Ichigo, Rukia, Uruyu, Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Hinamori are sitting on the floor shouting surprise (well, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ichigo, and Hinamori were). I wasn't surprised to see Ichigo, Rukia, and Uruyu really, but Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Hinamori totally blew me away. Especially since my brother knew how much I thought Hinamori was a nuisance. I froze when I saw them. "Well", said Ichigo jokingly, "I guess we finally got you to be surprised this year". I ran up and actually hugged my brother and thanked my other guests for coming while they told me Happy Birthday, it was then I noticed that not much things have changed in everyone's appearance except Toshiro who is now at least 2 inches taller then me. After I chatted with some of my long lost friends for a few minutes (and avoided a long lost enemy because I knew I would start a fight if I didn't) , I headed straight to the table full of treats (remember, I haven't eaten all day) and devoured all the food I could get my hands on.

Once I was done stuffing my mouth Matsumoto wanted everyone's attention. "OK, lets get this party started shall we", Matsumoto said as she made everyone sit in a circle, "Since it's your party Karin you can pick the game, you have a choice between: Spin the Bottle, 7 Minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare, or the Drinking Game". Seeing no possible way to get out of this, I started making a mental list in her head about the games that were given. _'Spin the Bottle. Hell no, I'm not giving up a kiss to anyone under pressure, not to mention Matsumoto might make it so girls and boys could kiss each other which meant Spin the Bottle was totally out of the question. 7 Minutes in Heaven. Just as bad as Spin the Bottle which is a no. Drinking Game. WAIT A SECOND, I'M UNDER AGE, so that's definitely not. Truth or Dare is the only safe option right now so might as well'_, Karin thought. "OK, I choose Truth or Dare", I answered.

"OK", said Matsumoto, "let the game begin, Karin why don't you choose first". I saw no possible way of getting out of this either, so I sighed and asked Ichigo truth or dare. "Truth, I know what kinds of evil things go on in that mind of yours and I'm not doing any one of them", said Ichigo.

I smiled mischievously, "OK. Tell me, have you ever done a role playing activity that involved Rukia?" I asked. _'This is gonna be good'_, I thought as I saw my older brother and Rukia blush as red as a tomato.

"Well…. Um… You see…. Um", Ichigo stuttered, "Maybe once or twice, I guess". Matsumoto and I started doubling over in laughter. Even Toshiro looked like he was about to start laughing too. I wiped the tears from my eyes and said between giggles, "OK Ichigo, your turn". Ichigo looked around the circle to try to find a good victim, his eyes stopped on Uruyu.

"Uruyu", Ichigo said, "Truth or Dare?". Uruyu thought for a moment, _'After seeing what Karin asked Ichigo for truth I don't want to be next, besides I rather do something that everyone knows isn't what I would do than say something that is seriously true'_, so he went with dare. Ichigo smiled just as evilly as Karin did, "I dare you to sing "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry tomorrow on the middle of the school grounds on a microphone right after school". Uruyu got red in the face just thinking about the embarrassment he was going to face for the rest of his high school days and maybe some of his college days too. Uruyu had to much pride to go back so he just sighed. _'Well I will definitely be at Ichigo's school tomorrow'_, thought Karin.

"OK, my turn", Uruyu said, "Matsumoto truth or dare?". Matsumoto didn't need to think about it. She practically screamed out dare. "OK, OK. Um.. I dare you to go flash some random stranger outside", said Uruyu.

"Pusha, is that all?" Matsumoto asked while waving her hand in the air. She then ran outside to look for someone to flash. She found a man and told everyone to watch her do it if they not going to believe her. Everyone came not because they didn't believe her, but because they just wanted to see the poor sucker get flashed. Once everyone got a good view from the window, Matsumoto walked up to the newly found stranger and started talking to him.

"Hm", Ichigo said, "wasn't she supposed to-". Matsumoto then pulled up her top to reveal her chest to the man. After a good thirty seconds she finally put her shirt back down and walked calmly back to the house. Everyone was in complete shock except Toshiro, who informed everyone that she did that whenever she was bored and or drunk.

"OK my turn" Matsumoto cheered, "Toshiro-chan, truth or dare". I almost busted out laughing when I saw the look on Toshiro's face since he got called Toshiro-chan.

"First of all, don't call me that", Toshiro snapped, "and secondly I chose dare since I'm not telling anyone of you one of my secrets". _'Wow'_, I thought, _'he has guts to let Matsumoto dare him to do something'_.

Matsumoto smiled and said, "I dare you to kiss your crush". Toshiro's face became a giant cherry because of how much he was blushing. He looked around the circle a few times and then finally stood up. _'It's going to be Hinamori'_, I thought, _'I mean who else could it be?'_. Hinamori was already smiling as if she already got the kiss and puckered her lips, _'WHAT A BITCH' _I thought. But it was then that I saw that the white haired captain passed Hinamori, _'WHAT THE?!' _I thought. Then I noticed another thing, he was coming towards me. _'No that's impossible'_, I thought trying to convince myself, _'he would never like anyone like m-'_. My thoughts were stopped by the sudden feel of soft lips on mine. Who knew his lips would be not only soft, but warm also. I loved the feel of his lips on mine and I easily melted into the wonderful kiss. I don't know how long we stayed there kissing, but it felt like a very long time. Too bad we had to breath, _'Damn oxygen needs'_, I cursed in my head. I would have kissed him again, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have minded, if there weren't a crowd staring at us. We both blushed so much it looked like we were competing to see who could turn the most shades of red. Matsumoto and Rukia looked at each other as if they wanted to say "AWWWWW!!!!! THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!", Ichigo was a little pissed off by a guy kissing his sister like that, Uruyu was blushing a little because he was a little embarrassed to be watching our intimate moment, and Hinamori looked seriously pissed for Toshiro kissing me instead of her. I just smirked at Hinamori and hugged Toshiro, he turned even redder than before.

"Well I think we should just stop here since I got what I wanted to see", said Matsumoto, "and because it's getting pretty late". I noticed it was already 10:30pm, _'Wow, time flies when your having fun'_, I thought. I said good bye to everyone, even Hinamori so I could give her one last smirk, and they left, except Toshiro.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?", I asked him jokingly. He then leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek, blushed, then walked away to catch up with his friends. I touched the place he kissed my cheek, and whispered "Bye" into the night air.

Finally in bed I thought about the great day I had and went to sleep.


	2. Uruyu Solo

Me: Just wanted to put this part up for the people who wanted to know how the whole Uruyu singing "I Kissed a Girl" went

Eve: So hear it is, oh and

Me: I don't own Bleach

Eve: But anyways on with the story

Uruyu's Solo

After school I ran towards Ichigo's school to watch the promised performance with my sister Yuzu in tow. "Where are we going?", asked Yuzu for the millionth time.

"Stop asking questions and move it already!" I shouted at her. 'Geez she can get annoying sometimes', I thought. When we finally got to the school yard a crowd was already forming and Uruyu was already setting up the boom box and microphone. "We're just in time" I said in relief. Uruyu took a deep breath, started the boom box, and started to sing.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

By now everyone was laughing so hard it was hard to here Uruyu singing, I was surprised to see my sister laughing too. 'I hope someone is taping this', I thought, 'This is priceless!'. That's when I saw Ichigo was taping the scene, when he noticed I was looking at him he gave me a thumbs up. Uruyu was looking miserable. 'I need to make sure I tell him this is just for fun', I thought because I felt a sorry for him, 'Maybe I should tell him he is a good singer too', I chuckled at this thought.

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter, _

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature, _

_It's not what, _

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obeyI kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it, Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocentI kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Now despite everyone's laughter, you could still here some people start clapping. 'I hope he's not too mad at Ichigo', I thought as I imagined the Quincy going out for a small but worth while revenge (like a prank or something), 'Damn, I think I'm getting soft, I'm starting to worry about Ichigo', I cursed in my head. After Uruyu packed up his stuff, Ichigo, Yuzu, and myself went up to him to praise his singing skills.

"Wow that was hilarious", said Ichigo between laughs he held up the tape that he made of the whole scene that just occurred, "and I got the whole thing on tape, this is going to be good blackmail". Uruyu gave him a death glare and grabbed for the tape. Ichigo pulled the tape away and ran away, the Quincy a few feet away. My sister and I started laughing again. 'I think I'll send a copy to Toshiro and the others', I thought.

"OK Yuzu lets get home before dad flips", I said. We walked home telling each other jokes about the whole scenario.

A/N: OK I read some of the reviews and I just wanted to answer just in case your reading this:

- I know Karin was a little mean to Hinamori, but how would you act if someone were to act all smuggish and crap to you. Also about the high school thing, I sorta messed with the time line a little bit *sweat drop*. And about the Twilight series question, no I do not read the series (but my friends are trying to talk me into reading it). And thanks for being my first reviewer ^-^, I appreciate it.

zeronorth-Thanks for the compliments, that made my day. And thanks for commenting, I appreciate it ^-^.

Comment please, and if you thought I was being a little mean to anybody I'm sorry.


End file.
